


Behind the Rincons, New Year's Day

by lferion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aztlan, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	Behind the Rincons, New Year's Day

**I**  
Pale gold grass  
Poking up  
Through silver-grey snow  
White ice shines  
Glitter-bright  
Under the distant sun

 **II**  
Grey and red and ever-green  
Wood writhing, alive between  
Snow-cold granite and winter sky

 **III**  
Water trickles under glass-rime-ice  
Seeps slow through black rock cracks  
Wearing rust-red runnels over winking mica eyes  
Intemperate in any season


End file.
